Cullen's Babies
by SammyCullenHale
Summary: Todo es normal en la vida de los Cullen, ¿Qué pasaría si decidieran cuidar a un niño por petición de los Vulturi? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese niño? ¿Cambiará en algo las vidas de los Cullen?... Una vez más regrese . . es la misma historia, sólo que con más información :) Entren y Lean no se arrepentirán!


_Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a__**Stephenie Meyer**____a excepción de Anthony, Michael, Samantha, Mark, Jennifer y los hijos de los Cullen; la Trama es totalmente producto de mi loca imaginación…_

**CULLEN´S BABIES**

_**SammyCullenHale**_

_**Advertencia: éste capítulo, contiene violencia y menciones de sexo, es un poco fuerte el contenido, tras advertencia no hay engaño.**_

**Kalispell, Montana 1983**

_Kathleen Voltaire lleva a su único hijo Anthony de 3 años, a una cabaña internada en lo profundo del Bosque a las Afueras de Kalispell cerca del Parque Nacional Los Glaciares. El niño emocionado al llegar en cabaña, corre en dirección al bosque nevado como es costumbre- no sin antes pedirle permiso a su mamá- y se pierde entre los árboles. Su madre desde el pórtico de la cabaña, sonríe en la dirección que tomo su hijo para internarse en el bosque, sin ninguna clase de preocupación, ya que sabe que su Anthony estará bien gracias a los milagrosos dones que le fueron concedidos. Sonríe, una vez más y entra a la cabaña para prepararle una taza de chocolate caliente al niño cuando regrese._

_Anthony, a pesar de sus tres cortos años de vida, conoce ese bosque como la palma de su mano. Caminando con cierta dificultad sobre la densa nieve, llega a una alambrada que indica el inicio del Parque Nacional; Se sienta sobre la nieve y se dedica a observar el paisaje que lo rodea, le encanta ir al bosque con su mamá, sobre todo cuando está nevando y hacen pequeñas guerras de bolas de nieve, ángeles de nieve y los clásicos hombres de nieve, aunque le fascina estar en ese lugar, más le encanta estar con su mamá ya que ella siempre esta cuidándolo y haciéndole cariños, no le hace falta nadie más. Además sólo ella sabe las cosas increíbles que él puede hacer y es que en un principio pensó que algo no iba bien en él, y si ella se enteraba tal vez no lo iba a querer más, se sorprendió cuando ella con lagrimas en los ojos lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró con la voz entrecortada "Eres más especial de lo que me imaginé… eres un ángel que se me fue encargado para cuidarte y amarte". Desde ese día ella se volvió más atenta con el niño y siempre le decía lo especial que era y que no hiciera caso si alguien se atreviera a contradecirlo. Tan concentrado estaba en sus recuerdos, que no se había dado cuenta que había estado escarbando un pequeño agujero en la nieve con su mano izquierda, hasta que sintió algo duro y a la vez suave en el fondo. Con el seño fruncido, quitó el resto de la nieve con ambas manos y al ver lo que estaba allí pensó que eran restos de algún animal que había muerto, pero no se parecía a ningún resto de animal que haya visto antes, porque era común que se encuentre pedazos de patas, colas y hasta unos cuernos, pero aquello era diferente, extrañado sacó aquel objeto extraño y abrió los ojos a más no poder al darse cuenta que no era un objeto, o un resto de animal era una MANO! y estaba congelada, parecía que estuvo allí por días, al salir de su trance agarro con las firmeza la mano y corrió en dirección de la cabaña, tenía que decírselo a su mamá, le fue un poco difícil regresar ya que había anochecido, seguro que lo regañaría por llegar tarde, pensó con una mueca al llegar en la cabaña, pero antes de pisar el pórtico se detuvo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, algo no estaba bien, las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta entreabierta. Con las manos temblando ligeramente, -una acción muy rara en él ya que era muy difícil asustar a aquel niño- se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, y lego la cerro, una vez adentro palpó la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor y encendió la luz, el temblor de sus manos se hizo más fuerte y su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal, al ver que los muebles estaban esparcidos en el suelo y algunos jarrones rotos, pero lo que más lo asusto fue una hilera de líquido rojo que hacía un camino desde la cocina, hasta la puerta que conducía al sótano. Sintiendo como le empezaba a faltar el aire, se quedo en el umbral de la puerta tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? Una parte de él se aferraba a la idea de que había salido a buscarlo y pronto regresaría y una pequeña parte de él le susurraba que algo malo le había pasado y para su desgracia esa pequeña parte siempre tenía la razón. Antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta para salir un desgarrador grito se oyó desde el sótano y algo en la cabeza del niño hiso clic_

_¡MAMÁ!, pensó y todo el miedo que tenía se esfumó por arte de magia y corrió en dirección a la puerta que conducía al sótano, abriéndolo de golpe y entro, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa sin preocuparse de que se pueda caer ya que estaban muy separadas unas de otras, al tocar el piso su mirada recorrió la habitación con desesperación y en un rincón del otro lado de la gran habitación estaba su mamá en cuclillas, su ropa estaba rasgada y con algunas manchas rojas por ella, estaba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, pero Anthony sabía que estaba llorando y no estaba sola, tres hombres con aspecto aterrador la rodeaban, le sonreían y murmuraban cosas que el niño no podía entender, uno de ellos alargo su brazo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Kathleen y de un movimiento rápido tiro fuertemente de éste haciendo que ella alzara la mirada hacia ellos y lanzara un gemido de dolor. Anthony sintió cómo le hervía la sangre y agarro lo primero que tuvo a su alcance que fue una llave inglesa que estaba en el suelo, la agarro fuertemente con ambas manos y corrió en dirección del hombre que tiró del cabello de su Madre, con todas las fuerzas que tenía golpeo en la pierna de aquel hombre haciendo que este lanzara en grito de dolor y que los otros se sorprendieran de la presencia del niño que no habían escuchado llegar. Al tirar aquel golpe, Anthony soltó su arma y se refugió en los brazos de su mamá quien al sentir a su niño en brazos sintió dos cosas al mismo tiempo, Alivió de que él estuviera bien y Temor de lo que esos hombres pudieran hacerle._

_¡De dónde demonios salió ese mocoso!__ Gritó colérico el hombre al cual le pego Anthony, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar en dirección a la muy asustada Kathleen que sostenía con fuerza a su hijo al ver que se aproximaba hacía ellos._

_¡Nooo! ¡Suéltalo, es sólo un bebé!__ Gritaba con desesperación Kathleen, cuando ese hombre le arrebato a Anthony de sus brazos._

_¡Es suficiente! __ Gritó el más alto de los tres__ ¡Tú!__ Apuntando al que estaba cerca de Kathleen__ ¡Amárrala en la mesa y haz que se calle! __ Demandó ya que ella seguía llorando y gritando.__ Y ¡Tú amarra a ese niño!, luego haces lo que quieras con él__ lo último lo agrego rápidamente al ver que iba a objetar. _

_Una sonrisa malvada surgió en los labios del último y se dispuso a amarrar al pequeño engendro, en un tubo de acero, del otro lado de la habitación, cosa que no le resultó fácil ya que el mocoso se la ponía difícil, pero al final pudo atarlo con fuerza a pesar de las quejas del niño; Se levanto y se fue a reunir con sus compañeros alrededor de la mujer que desde un principio dio una buena pelea, incluso le hizo un corte en el brazo un desarmador, era hermosa, de eso no cabía duda pero, para él no era más que otra perra con mala suerte, como las anteriores a ella y cuyos restos se encontraban en el fondo del lago congelado cerca de allí y muy pronto los de aquella gatita salvaje les harían compañía._

_**Tres horas después**__…_

_El pequeño Anthony de tres años, experimento lo que ningún niño u otra persona debía de experimentar, no podía controlar las lagrimas que salían sin control de sus ojos, sus manos estaban sumergidas en un mar de sangre de 3 cm. Tuvo que ver cómo mutilaban a un hombre con una sierra eléctrica, mientras éste daba desgarradores gritos y pedía piedad, más no fue el único en esas horas, otro hombre se había unido a los otros tres que atacaron a su mamá, éste era más grande y tenía un aspecto aún más aterrador, que ese sujeto que golpeó con la llave, y no vino sólo trajo consigo a unos cuatro más, pero no eran de su grupo, los otros cuatro tenían las manos amarradas y la cara golpeada; Kathleen no paraba de gritar a su hijo que se tapara los ojos y que todo estaría bien, lo triste era que Anthony apenas escuchaba a su mamá, por el ruido de la sierra y no podía apartar la mirada de aquel espectáculo sangriento y sus captores no tuvieron pena o piedad del niño, como para cubrirle los ojos con una venda, simplemente hacían su trabajo como si aquel niño no existiera. Al pasar las horas Anthony creyó que nada podría ser peor y de nuevo se equivocó, cuando agarraron a mamá y la desnudaron y sin respeto alguno por el niño que no daba crédito a lo que veía, la violaron salvajemente, haciendo que Kathleen gritara a todo pulmón y Anthony la acompañara en sus gritos y tratará de soltarse sin éxito de aquella cadena y a continuación ocurriera el evento que marcaria de forma permanente la vida del niño. Todo el mundo de Anthony se vino abajo cuando uno de ellos agarró la sierra eléctrica y empezó a cortar la pierna de Kathleen._

_¡No veas Anthony!... ¡Cierra los ojos!... ¡Mamá te quiere!__ Gritaba con desesperación Kathleen al sentir la sierra desgarrar su carne y sentir la impotencia de que su bebé tuviera que verla morir de aquella forma, también maldecía a esos demonios por no tener la consideración de vendar los ojos de su pequeño, para que no tuviera que presenciar esa masacre de hace unas horas atrás. _

_En ese momento, Algo explotó en el interior del niño y una furia incontrolable se abrió paso por sus venas y sintió como se acumulaba en sus manos, haciendo que estas adquirieran un tono rojizo agarro con fuerza la cadena y ésta de derritió en sus manos. En los siguientes cinco segundos, se hizo un caos, Anthony lanzo un grito tan largo como sus pulmones se lo permitían y una fuerza invisible salió del pequeño cuerpo del niño, haciendo que aquellos demonios salieran disparados en todas direcciones, lejos de su mamá, sin esperar nada corrió donde se hallaba su mamá, sintiendo como las lagrimas se deslizaban libremente por su rostro alzó la mano y acaricio el rostro de su madre que aún seguía con vida._

_Mami…__ susurro el pequeño mirándola __Te vas a poner ben __ le susurraba mientras le quitaba las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de su mamá, pero mientras lo hacía dejaba un rastro de sangre por su rostro ya que las manos de Anthony, estaban sumergidas en aquel mar rojo._

_Tony… mami no po-o-drá e-es-tar a t-u lado desde ahora__ le susurraba entrecortadamente __ p-ppe-ro recuerda que estaré en tu corazón, a-aunque no me veas, e-es-taré contigo siempre.__ le decía mientras acariciaba el suave rostro de su hijo por última vez, limpiando esas lagrimas que le dolían más que sus heridas._

_Eres muy especial hijo… cuídate… no confíes en nadie, más que en ti mismo __ le susurraba Kathleen a su hijo con sus últimas fuerzas__ Te quiero mucho mi pequeño ángel.__ Fueron las últimas palabras de Kathleen Voltaire, antes de morir._

_Anthony estaba tan concentrado en su dolor, que no sintió cuando le clavaron una cuchilla en la espalda baja, los hombres ya habían despertado y uno de ellos aprovecho la distracción de aquel infante para atacarlo. Cuando el otro despertó maldijo por lo bajo, por no haberse encargado en un principio de ese mocoso. Al intentar apuñalarlo de nuevo, una pequeña mano lo detuvo y se le heló la sangre al ver la mirada de odio con la cual lo miraba el pequeño, antes de que él pudiera hacer algún movimiento Anthony lo agarro del cuello y el hombre grito de dolor al sentir la mano ardiente del niño. Al acercarse los otros para quitarle el pequeño demonio de encima a su compañero, volvieron a salir volando, cuando chocaron con una pared invisible que envolvía a Anthony. _

_Poco a poco la cabaña se comenzaba a incendiar, cuando Anthony empezó a tocar las paredes y estas se incendiaban por la temperatura de sus manos. Salió corriendo de aquella cabaña sin mirar atrás, escuchando sirenas a lo lejos que se aproximaban al lugar, llego a aquella alambrada y la rompió sin esfuerzo, corriendo sin rumbo hacia el amanecer que se aproximaba, internándose al bosque nevado. Al pasar las horas termino por caer rendido en la nieve y se arrastro, hasta apoyarse en un gran pino, miro sus manos y vio que se había secado la sangre y con furia se seco las lagrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro y abrazó sus rodias apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos, sintiendo cómo se quedaba dormido._

_Michael, paseaba por los bosques de Montana, esperaba encontrarse por allí algún excursionista, para saciar su sed, hace unos momentos escuchó unas sirenas que se acercaban, al parecer al incendio en el fondo del bosque, desde su lugar podía oler el humo, le daba curiosidad que había pasado, ya ese incendio le resultaba extraño, así que comenzó a correr en dirección del humo negro que se veía en el horizonte. Al faltarle cinco kilómetros para llegar, le llego un olor diferente y se detuvo en seco. Empezó a olisquear el aire y lo sintió, sangre…_

_Corrió hasta llegar al origen de aquel aroma y vio un pequeño bulto en la nieve, dio unos pasos y el bulto se movió rápidamente hasta sentarse y observó que era un pequeño humano, tal vez de unos tres o cuatro años, cabello rubio oscuro y lo más interesante es que estaba cubierto de sangre seca, que no parecía ser de él, el infante lo miraba con desconfianza y atento a sus movimientos. Michael, con una sonrisa algo sarcástica se acerco a l pequeño humano, con pasos lentos para no asustarlo, pero cuando le faltaban unos pasos para legar a él chocó con algo invisible y frunció el seño, entonces lo entendió, ese niño tiene un don._

_No te asustes, no te aré daño __ le dijo con una voz tranquilizadora a Anthony__¿Qué haces en el bosque tu sólo?_

_Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, por parte del niño._

_Umm… ya entiendo, no confías en mí ¿cierto?__ le dijo con una sonrisa Michael __ Bueno, te diré mi nombre, me llamo Michael Vulturi. ¿Ya sientes más confianza? Pero solo obtuvo silencio de respuesta._

_Esta bien__ suspiró resignado__ que te parece si te llevo fuera del bosque, aquí hay mucho frio para un niño, podrías morir congelado. Al ver que no hacía nada, volvió a suspirar resignado y se levanto listo para irse de ese lugar, pero antes de dar un paso, sintió como el niño se levantaba y se voltio hacia él, ya que le había dado la espalda y antes de decir alguna palabra, el niño se derrumbó en el suelo inconsciente, al acercarse ya no estaba aquella barrera invisible y se concentro en el niño, pudo observar que tenía un corte la espalda baja, estaba perdiendo sangre. Lo cargo con cuidado y corrió en dirección a un hospital cercano, no es que le interesara el niño, pero tenía mucha curiosidad de su don y cómo se hizo aquel corte._

_Fue muy fácil que lo atendieran, sólo tuvo que hipnotizar al personal y listo. Michael, se dedicó a esperar a que el niño despertara, ya le habían curado sus heridas, por ahora sólo dormía. Dos horas después, el niño despertó exaltado, por no saber en donde se encontraba, pero al ver a Michael en la silla a un lado de su cama, extrañamente se sintió más seguro._

_Y bien, ¿Me dirás tu nombre?__ Preguntó Michael cruzándose de brazos._

_Anthony__ le respondió en un susurro, por primera vez._

_Muy bien Anthony, supongo que no tienes a nadie para cuidar de ti, ¿cierto?__ Le pregunto Michael, un poco más satisfecho, de que el niño Anthony hablara. Y éste sólo se limito a asentir._

_Ok, podría llevarte con migo, ¿eso te parece bien?__ Volvió a preguntar, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Y el niño una vez más, asintió, pero con más ganas._

_Excelente, sé que tienes dones__ le comentó despreocupadamente, Anthony abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido.__ No te preocupes, yo igual tengo los míos, luego te los mostraré ¿te parece?._

_Si__ respondió Anthony._

_Estaré contigo, durante unos días, luego te llevaré con una familia que conozco para que te cuiden mientras creces__ le dijo__ No te preocupes, ellos son buenos, te cuidaran muy bien__ le agrego rápidamente, al ver como se ponía nervioso._

_¿Cuánto tiempo estaré con ellos?__ Le preguntó resignado Anthony_

_Unos años, hasta que tengas la edad suficiente para ir conmigo a Volterra, que es el lugar en donde vivo__ le respondió con voz calmada Michael._

_¿Cuando nos vamos de aquí?__ Pregunto con cierta desesperación en la voz Anthony, no le gustaba ese lugar. _

_Hoy mismo__ le respondió mientras se levantaba y llamaba a la enfermera para que le quiten todos los cables que tenia Anthony en el cuerpo.__ Llegaremos con esa familia en 5 días, por cierto te diré algo primero._

_¿Qué cosa?__ Le susurró, mientras trataba de quitarse la intravenosa del brazo._

_Soy un vampiro._

Hola! I'm Back jaja

Esta sigue siendo la misma historia, sólo que quise indagar un poco, sobre el pasado de Anthony,

Pobrecito, sufrió mucho…

En el próximo capítulo aparecen los Cullen, no coman ansias ^^

_**SammyCullenHale**_

_._


End file.
